Schönheit
by soranamu
Summary: Karena, bagi Gilbert, keindahan adalah Elizabeta. Hanya Elizabeta.


Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Schönheit © soranamu

.

.

Interpretasi kita akan berbagai hal seringkali berbeda. Kamu punya teorimu sendiri, sementara aku berpegang teguh pada paham hebat yang kuyakini. Misalnya saja ketika kamu membahas tentang makna keindahan.

Bagimu, keindahan adalah sepasang iris ungu di balik bingkai dan kaca. Keindahan adalah surai cokelat tua yang bagiku sama sekali tak ada istimewanya. Keindahan adalah jemari dan kepekaannya dalam memilah nada, memainkan simfoni klasik dengan denting piano maupun gesekan biola.

Bagimu, keindahan adalah _dia_; laki-laki berkebangsaan Austria yang dengan cepat mencuri hatimu hanya dalam hitungan bulan.

Kamu pernah bertanya mengenai pendapatku akan arti keindahan. Pertanyaan itu segera kujawab tanpa menunggu hening mengambil alih pembicaraan, berharap kamu percaya dan segera mengubah persepsimu sendiri.

"Keindahan adalah kamu."

Keindahan adalah kamu, tapi kamu tidak percaya. Kamu malah tertawa sambil menyeka air mata geli yang menyembul di sudut mata.

"Jangan bercanda, Gil. Kalimat romantis semacam itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu." Katamu terbata-bata, bersusah payah menuturkan kalimat di sela-sela tawa. Aku tersenyum getir, tapi kamu tidak melihatnya.

Kamu benar. Hal-hal romantis sama sekali tidak mencerminkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bercanda. Bagiku, keindahan adalah helaian cokelat susu berhiaskan kuntum merah muda. Keindahan adalah bola mata hijau dengan berbagai variasi sorot yang pernah kamu tujukan padaku; lembut, marah, teguh juga rapuh. Keindahan adalah caramu tersenyum.

Dan di sinilah aku dan kamu, duduk berhadapan di dalam kafe kecil tempat kita sering bercengkrama melepas penat jika ada cukup waktu luang. Kafe kecil yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan satu dari dua pengunjung setianya karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu melajang.

"Roderich itu lelaki yang baik, Gil," ujarmu sambil mengaduk kopi susu di dalam cangkir dengan senyum cerah menghias bibir, "aku bersyukur takdir mempertemukanku dengannya."

"Heh, apa sih hebatnya si mata empat itu?" Kujaga ekspresiku agar tetap jenaka, berusaha menahan intonasi suara yang berontak ingin meninggi. "Jelas-jelas aku lebih hebat. Kenapa kamu tidak memilihku?"

Kamu tertawa, lagi-lagi menganggapku bercanda. Mungkin label 'sahabat' sudah melekat terlampau erat dalam diriku hingga kamu sama sekali tidak menangkap adanya cinta.

"Meskipun menyebalkan dan kelewat narsis, kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku." Katamu sambil tersenyum jahil, tetapi maksudmu tulus. Rasa kecewa bercampur bangga mendadak meledak di dalam perutku. "Hubungan kita sudah sempurna seperti ini, aku tak mau merusaknya."

Kurasa kamu benar. Persahabatan mungkin takdir yang paling baik untuk kita berdua, walaupun hatiku patah dan ingin rasanya aku berteriak, memeluk dan merebutmu lalu menghajar pria yang akan resmi jadi suamimu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi.

Ah, inilah rasanya patah hati. Sungguh tidak hebat. Tidak cocok untuk lelaki hebat sepertiku.

Selagi musik _blues_ lembut yang berkumandang memenuhi seantero kafe mulai melambat dan mengalun samar, kamu melirik arlojimu yang kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat seperempat. Aku segera mengerti. Ini adalah waktumu untuk kembali. Pulang dan menyiapkan diri untuk esok hari. Malam terakhirmu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku di sini sudah usai. Kamu harus mendapat tidur yang cukup untuk menyambut kehidupan baru.

Kamu menatapku dengan tatapan meminta maaf, yang langsung kubalas dengan sorot memaklumi.

"Pulanglah," kataku, meskipun sebagian besar hati kecilku ingin menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal. "Tidurlah yang cukup. Besok adalah hari besarmu."

Bibirmu melengkungkan senyum yang telah kupetakan di dalam ingatanku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kamu beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, melupakan cangkir yang isinya masih utuh, lalu datang memelukku. Erat sekali. Seolah sedang bercerita tanpa kata-kata. Aku pun tidak bisa bersuara. Kubalas pelukanmu dan sesaat aku berharap waktu menghentikan perputarannya.

"Terima kasih, Gil. Kamu benar-benar sahabat yang baik." Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu dan aku harus bersusah-payah menahan hati yang ngilu.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan hebat."

Kamu melayangkan tinju pelan di dadaku dan tertawa, lalu menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Dia adalah keindahan bagiku." Kamu meraih tanganku dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku yakin kamu akan menemukan milikmu juga."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kamu tersenyum, lalu berputar untuk pergi. Sebelum langkahmu mencapai pintu keluar, kupanggil namamu untuk mengucap doa yang tadinya enggan kusampaikan.

"Elizabeta,"

Kamu berbalik.

"Semoga kamu bahagia."

Kamu tersenyum dan menggumamkan _terima kasih_, lalu pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

Ketahuilah, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin berbahagia untukmu. Aku adalah orang yang berbesar hati, maka kurelakan kamu bersatu dengan keindahan yang kamu kagumi. Biarlah aku memandangmu dari jauh, mengagumi dan mencintaimu sebagai sahabat sejati.

Tetapi, kamu harus tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan keindahan lainnya.

Karena, bagiku, keindahan adalah kamu.

Hanya kamu.

.

.

Fin

.

.

**Schönheit = keindahan**

a/n : well, another short fanfic from me. Kali ini nyoba sudut pandang yang berbeda. Maaf Gilbert-nya OOC (dan _awesome_-nya saya ganti _hebat_), maaf plotnya gaje, dan maaf endingnya bapuk orz ngomong-ngomong saya bingung nentuin genre.


End file.
